Uzumaki Naruto: Gildart's Successor
by Corruptmonk
Summary: Kami saw something unique in Uzumaki Naruto, something that has never been seen before in the Elemental Nations. In order to avoid a disaster, Kami made sure to provide Naruto with the perfect teacher to guide him down the right path - Gildarts Clive. Powerful Naruto, Magic Naruto, Crash/Disassemble Magic Naruto. No Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**My cousin offered to me a challenge. A challenge that includes Naruto having the power of Gildarts Clive. Not one to back down from such a challenge, I started working on this one using my cellphone (Yes, its possible but very annoying to do so). Here is my first Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover. Enjoy. **

**Please leave a comment or review. I want to know if it is good enough to merit future chapters. (My cousin is already working on a plot for this. Since he doesn't have any experience in writing, yours truly will be working on it.**

**Note: For those awaiting the next chapter of 'Uzumaki Naruto: Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha', I'm working on it right now. I didn't have time to work on it since a work project reared its ugly head. I just finished with work so I'm starting on the next chapter (After this story, of course).  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Gildarts Clive, the most powerful S-Class mage in Fairy Tail finally died in his sleep at the age of 95. He wasn't surprised when he found it hard to breath after getting a few hours of nap in his favorite rocking chair, his body telling him that it was about to expire.

He wasn't afraid of dying. In fact, he welcomed it with relish. He lived a full life and had no regrets whatsoever.

He, however, was surprised upon finding himself in a somewhat comfy room, similar to that of a lounge, with a very beautiful woman sitting in one of the high back chairs sipping something from a cup.

"Welcome, Gildarts Clive." The woman said in a melodious voice that would put the best song artists to shame.

"Umm…hello. Where am I? or better yet, Why am I here?" Gildarts asked; confused as to what was going on. He knew that he died since he was one of the few who had the luck, or curse, to be awake while dying. Besides, he couldn't believe that this was heaven. Heaven couldn't be a lounge…could it?

"To answer your question, you're in my realm…or one of my realms if you want to be technical about it." The woman answered with a smile, before beckoning for him to take the available chair for himself.

Gildarts decided to take the woman's offer before asking his questions. However, when he took the first step towards the chair, he noticed something different.

He didn't limp.

He had a limp when he was still live when his leg prosthetics would no longer work for him due to his old age. The magic that sustained the modified prosthetics no longer had the sufficient magic from his body to power it. Surprised, he inspected himself and almost shouted in shock.

He was young again, possibly the same age when he beat the snot out of Natsu during the boy's S-Class exam.

"How…?" Gildarts started but he was cut off by the woman.

"Before you question the state of your body is in right now, I suggest you take a seat so we can begin." The woman suggested.

Gildarts nodded and walked over the chair and made himself comfortable. He was surprised when a cup suddenly materialized on the table in front of him. Not wanting to disabuse his current host's hospitality, he took the cup and sipped.

It was tea, and practically one of the best teas he had tasted in his life. He took another sip to make sure that he wasn't dreaming before sighing in happiness.

"Now, to continue where I left off, you are currently in my realm. This place is has many names. Some call it purgatory, limbo, the fields of asphodel, and more. However, I prefer to call this my sitting room where I talk to the departed soul and decide whether they go up to enjoy heaven or suffer in torment down below in hell. However, you, my dear Gildarts Glive, is here for a proposition. But before we get into that, I think you want me to answer why you're currently at the age of 35? The age where you reached your peak in magical ability?"

Gildarts nodded and took another sip of his tea before gulping all down since it was too good. He was surprised when the cup refilled itself. He grinned and gulped it down for the second time for the same thing to happen again.

"In the advent of a person's death, they are relatively placed in the age at the peak of their growth before they are judged. Besides, don't you think it's boring to talk to old people? I prefer to speak to them young without oxygen being a necessity than being a norm." the woman said with a smile though she was clearly amused at how the powerful mage was sipping, no, gulping his tea as if he never tasted such a thing in his entire life.

To be honest, he never could have since this was her personal brew and not available in the mortal realm.

"Thanks for answering. It's not every day you find your body relatively in its prime when you die, miss…"

"You may call me Kami." the now introduced Kami said with a smile.

Gildarts looked at her in disbelief, the tea he had in his mouth now dribbling down the side of his mouth since it was wide open.

"Kami? The Creator of the Universe? The Source of everything magic? _That_ Kami?" Gildarts asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. I have too many titles to count but people sometimes forget that I'm simply Kami." Kami said, amused. "Is it that hard to believe?"

Gildarts shook his head before reining back his shock and disbelief.

"Nah, I know you exist. I just didn't expect the Source of All Creation to be a woman?" Gildarts blurted out before realizing his mistake.

"And what does _that_ suppose to me mean?" Kami said coldly, the temperature in the room noticeably dropped causing Gildarts to gulp and raise his hand in surrender.

"No! There is nothing wrong in being a woman. A few of the strongest mages in Earthland are women. It's just that quite a lot of books that mentioned you always said that same thing…that you're a man." Gildarts explained immediately.

Kami smiled, the temperature of the room became warm and cheery again making the S-rank mage inwardly sigh in relief.

"Good. I don't have any patience in dealing with bigoted fools that think men are better than women. Anyway, to the matter at hand, I brought you here for a very special reason, Gildarts Clive."

"Uhhh…aside from either sending me to heaven or hell? Though I hope you plan to send me up there since I don't think I'm a bad guy." Gildarts said with a cheeky grin though he inwardly berated himself for being cheeky with _THE_ god…errr…goddess.

"Don't worry, Gildarts. You're going to be heaven. However, that would have to be postponed because I need your expertise." said Kami with a frown on her face before waving her hand to one of the blank walls in the room. It shimmered and shifted before turning into a mirror, a mirror showing a village sporting architecture different to what he was accustomed with in Earthland.

"What…?" he started but stopped when Kami raised her hand.

"Watch." instructed Kami in a tone that brooked no nonsense and demanded compliance. "Everything will become clear."

Gildarts nodded and watched the scene unfolding before him. He was shocked when a gigantic red-orange fox was attacking the village. The people of the village was fighting back, using spells unknown to him. He saw that all of their 'spells' were useless against the behemoth, his fingers twitched in wanting to fight a powerful beast. He hadn't faced such a powerful opponent after Acnologia, the black dragon of Earthland.

The S-Class mage of Fairy Tail watched a large toad appear with a yellow-haired figure standing on its head. The figure was garbed the same way as the villagers who were fighting, and losing, at the might of the beast. The only difference was the coat the man was wearing, a coat with words on the back. He couldn't understand the words.

He saw the toad and its passenger fight valiantly with the beast, earning the toad a slash across its eye. He was surprised, however, when the figure standing on top of the toad did something with his hands. A monstrous figure that looked akin to a demon appeared behind the yellow-haired man and stuck a transparent hand to the man's back and out the man's stomach before latching on to the red-orange beast. Gildarts could see the transparent hand pull back, causing a transparent image of the beast to be yanked out of the beast. The man did a few more hand seals causing the red-orange beast to disappear and the monstrous figure behind the man to retract the transparent hand letting the spirit or soul of the fox to enter the man's stomach. The man did a few more hand gesture before the red-orange beast came out of his stomach and flew out to somewhere.

The mirror shimmered again causing the scene to change, this time to a yellow-haired baby in the middle of an altar surrounded by candles. The transparent red-orange beast went into the stomach of the boy and a drawing of some-sort appeared on the boy's stomach. The mirror shimmered before going blank.

"What was that?" Gildarts asked in disbelief. It was like watching a movie. It was surreal.

"What you saw was the past; a past in a world that I created. A world called the Elemental Nation where shinobis live instead of mages."

"The past?" asked Gildarts, curious.

"Yes. The past." Kami said with a nod. "What you saw was one of the most recent histories of the Elemental Nations. You see, in this world, there lived nine mythical beasts of power that stem from a more powerful entity, the Juubi. A man known as the Rikudo Sennin sealed the Juubi into his own body to stop its rampage. On his death bed, he knew that the beast would be free again. So in order to give mankind a chance to survive, he split the Juubi's power into nine beings he created using his own power. These are called the Bijuu or the tailed beasts. Now, the fox you saw was the most powerful of the tailed beasts, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Now the scene you just saw was the fox attacking one of the greatest shinobi villages in the Elemental Nations, Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Since the fox was so powerful, the fourth leader of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, used a forbidden technique, or in your case, a spell, that would seal the fox inside the stomach of a child though the spell would take the caster's life. He sealed it into child, the same child that you saw at the end."

"Alright." Gildarts said with a nod. "I got that. What does this have to do with me?"

Instead of answering, Kami waved her hand again causing the wall to shimmer to reveal another scene. This one had a yellow-haired boy running away from a mob, carrying all kinds of weapons. Gildart's magic erupted from his body when he realized what was happening.

The boy was being attacked by the mob; a boy no older than 6 years old threatened by the people who should be protecting him.

His blood boiled in his veins when he saw the boy run into an alley only to come to a dead end. The yellow-haired boy was trying in vain to curl up to avoid the weapons the villagers were throwing at him. Blood matted the boy's rag-like clothes.

He wanted to jump into the scene and destroy these low-lives for what they were doing. However, what happened next shocked him to his very core, dispelling the morbid thoughts he currently had running in his head.

Wisps energy was slowly leaked out of the boy, an energy that he was so familiar with. An energy that he always saw in himself after releasing the restraints he had on his magic.

He was unprepared when the boy's body released a powerful shockwave of magical energy that blasted his attackers back. He was unprepared when a white magical seal that he was all-too familiar with appeared in front of the boy, spinning malevolently.

Without warning, the seal immediately released a wave of powerful magical energy that bulldozed through the shocked attackers, throwing them back violently. Some died when they hit the wall while others flew out of the vicinity as if they were hit by a massive bat.

Four magical seals immediately sprouted around the boy, releasing a spell that he was all too familiar with. Everything solid, except for the humans (much to Gildart's dismay) was suddenly broken down into cubes before exploding,

The last scene that Gildarts saw was a bunch of the villager's shinobi jumping down to the boy, with an old man, probably the village's leader, scooping up the wounded child gently into his arms before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Gildarts turned to Kami with a frown on his face.

"How is this possible? You told me that the world you just showed me was different from Earthland. How come that boy used magic? A magic that is similar to my own?" he questioned the goddess in front of him.

"What you saw just now happened a few hours ago. Despite what you may think, Gildarts Clive, there are some things that are out of my control, and c_hance_ being one of them. That is one of the reasons why I brought you here. Don't you find it interesting that you died a day _after_ Naruto displayed that same magic as you? No, my dear Gildarts, I don't know _how_ Naruto had your magic. If you want to point fingers then I suggest that you point it to _chance_."

"But how? I mean you're Kami. You created everything." Gildarts asked in disbelief.

Kami raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did create everything but I don't _control_ everything that happens in the world that I create. As I said, _chance_ is as powerful as I am even though that _chance_ is not a deity like me. No, Gildarts, it is mere _chance_ that Naruto have your power. It is mere _chance_ that you died a few hours after Naruto displayed this power. This is why I brought you here to talk."

Gildarts nodded but remained silent since he knew that the deity in front of him would eventually get to the point.

"Naruto is a special child. Like chance, prophecy is also out of my league and is governed by its own rules. Prophecies guide the world to a much better result or to a much darker future. Naruto is a Child of Prophecy, a child that holds the key to the future of the Elemental Nations. Whether it is a good future or a dark future, Naruto decides the outcome. When I found out that Naruto used the same power as you have while you were living in Earthland, I immediately realized the danger that such a power holds. Didn't you ever realize as to why only you have Crash and Disassemble Magic? Because it is a new form of magic and requires large magical power in order to be used. That is why you, who boast as the most powerful S-Class mage in Earthland, have such a large magical presence unlike your peers."

"Now my proposition." Kami said in conclusion. "Such power would destroy the world if left untrained. In the hands of a 6-year old boy, such power is destructive, unformed and untrained. My proposition is for you to instruct the boy of this power before moving on to your next destination."

Gildarts knew what he had to do without any signs of hesitation.

"I agree. My magic is definitely unique and very dangerous in the hands of a 6-year old boy. Even I have problems with it even with my vaunted experience and control. If I even lose a fraction of that control, my magic would last out at anything around me. However, how am I suppose to train the boy and for how long?"

"Like the Kyuubi, you will be sealed inside him for the span of 5 years. Tonight, while he lay unconscious in the hospital, you will talk to him inside his mind. You will inform him of your presence. You might also get to meet his…tenant, so to speak and wouldn't doubt that the Kyuubi would put up quite a fuss though I am sure that you can take care of the bijuu with your…_capabilities_. I want you to explain to the boy everything about your magic. Train him as how you would your successor and apprentice. Teach him everything you know so he would be in full control of his power."

Gildarts nodded. It was a good idea until a thought flittered through his mind.

"If I hazard a guess, considering the boy's future, he would be a…shinobi, am I correct?"

"Correct."

"Would his magic work against his abilities as a shinobi?"

"No. Chakra, the energy used by the shinobis is the combination of physical and spiritual energy. Magic, however, is purely different. It is the energy of the soul. Naruto can still use chakra but he has the advantage of having access to the vast magic of his soul. You saw what he did back there? Even young, he has more magical potential than you. If left uncontrolled, it would spell disaster. Add chakra to the mix, you get Armageddon. I don't want that to happen."

"I agree. What the boy did was short of a miracle. He did something that I was only able to do when I reached my teenage years. You're right, if left uncontrolled then you're going to kiss your Elemental Nations goodbye." Gildarts said with a grin. He was excited to train the boy, no, his successor in his unique magic. He couldn't wait to start.

"Good. I will release you from the boy in five years and let you move on to the next step of your journey. If I remember correctly, Cornelia is waiting for you with baited breath." Kami said with a saucy grin causing the S-Class mage to blush.

"Fine, five years is nothing compared to the eternity I would enjoy in heaven. So what do I need to do now?"

Kami didn't say anything but snapped her fingers. Gildarts felt himself being torn apart. The comfortable lounge disappeared to be replaced by sewer. He saw a large cage in front of him, a cage holding a pair of red eyes staring balefully at him.

Gildarts grinned.


	2. Important Announcement POLL UP

**Greetings, my beloved readers and followers;**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for your patronage of my fanstories, your many reviews and comments have helped in their development, and granted me a boon in learning and improving in the process.**

**The reason I am putting up this announcement is the lack of time I currently have to devote to my stories. Work and some issues raised its ugly head and demands quite a lot of my time, taking quite a chunk of my writing and brainstorming sessions.**

**This is why I decided to put up a poll to give you, my readers and followers, a chance to pick stories that you want me to work on. This doesn't mean that I won't be working with the rest, only that updates would be pretty slow due to the lack of time I have at my disposal.**

**Anyway, the poll is up and please pick three stories you want me to focus my attention on. The poll will be up for 2 weeks before I will post an announcement as to what stories will be updated.**

**That's it for now.**

**Cheers everyone.**

**Corruptmonk**


End file.
